


I Don't Want You

by Dancingsalome



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks about the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Sparked in gear after reading 's [Did You Miss Me?](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/769922.html).
> 
> Please choose the Doctor and Master that you like the best.

_I don’t want you. I say that every time we meet and your face falls. You have always made yourself believe that this time, this time I will say what you want to hear._

_I don’t need you. And I will never reach out my hand and take yours. And I will never see your smile flash white. And we will never run together like we once did._

_I don’t love you. But no companion was ever more loved than you. My first companion. The one to which no one can really compare, however much I loved them all._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

End


End file.
